Ride of the Valkyrie
by Moctheusername
Summary: Nora being Nora, she's gotta have to had some adventures. Here's a collection of some. Enjoy!
1. Yippe Ka Yay, little Ursi!

**Hello. Since I "finished" (wink, wink) my first story, I decided to start up another in the meantime. Now we all ( I assume at least, otherwise why would you be reading this at all?) have seen countless stories about team RWBY and their adventures. There even has been a decent splattering of Jaune stories. I can't disagree with that, everybody loves the blond goofball. However how many stories are about the dynamic duo of Nora and Ren? In response I typed this up. Expect lots of the excitable insane ball of energy on Team JNPR. Oh, and I suppose Nora will be there too.**

**Before I go, I just want to respond to the last four reviews from The Dust on the Field.**

**InfinityTempest-Thank you for the advice. I will try to work on that, especially in this story. About the typos, sorry I type kinda funny and weird stuff sometimes comes out. I try to catch them but I don't get them all. Thank you though. I won't you down. Probably, at least. I can't tell the future.**

**DV330- You are welcome! Hey now you have two. Double the glory, eh? Yeah the Magnhild/Gravity-Hammer similairity was part of the reason I thought of it. Hope you enjoy this!**

**FlamingGinger06- Thank you again again. I hope this other project of mine won't let you down. Admittingly, that may have been my highlight too. I honestly hope you still enjoy my stories for a while.**

**NeroEveren- Hahaha! Short, sweet, to the point. I like it!**

**Sorry about the rambling. Let's go before I accidentaly make some jokes. (Or did I already do that? Nevermind, just start the story.)**

**Nora's first defining moment was when she rode in on the Ursa like a crazed cowgirl on a sugar high (in other words, typical Nora). How exactly did she end up doing that though? Here's my guess.**

Ren slowly walked through the Emerald Forest, sunlight filtering in through the dense trees. He was still sore from the fight with the King Taijitu and the resulting meet-up with Nora. Any and all meet-ups with Nora require firm hand-clasping and dancing in a circle like kindergarteners, singing "I found you, you found me, lets get together and hurt somebody". That was the reason Nora was banned from all restaurants, libraries, and muesuems in Vale. Even a few in the other kingdoms.

Nora was either skipping or dancing around him, Ren wasn't sure which, as they made their way through the dense greenery towards where he thought the temple was.

Nora suddenly stopped mid-dance (was that the Robot?) and took a deep breath. Ren mentally prepared himself. After all the time he spent with this girl he knew her mannerisms better than her own mother (who, quite frankly, still couldn't believe she survived giving birth to the girl. From the womb Nora was a tough fighter). Sure enough, Nora began her tirade as they continued walking once more.

"Ren, I couldn't believe I found you. Well actually of course I believed I would. It was impossible for us to not be together. I mean, not _together_ together. Not saying that I'm saying you wouldn't be a good boyfriend Ren..." Ren smiled wearily and motioned for her to continue. "Anyway, I knew the sloth noises were a good idea! I did find you after all! Then again that's also because I know your smell very well and followed the scent trail you left."

Anybody else would have freaked out at that statement ( that or smelled their armpits). Ren, however, knew by now that after years of following the smells of pancakes across many kitchens, Nora had a highly-developed sense of smell. (She like's a dog in that regard, among other things like her personality.) Since she spent almost as much time with Ren as she did hunting pancakes, it is only natural for her to know his scent.

"Anywho, I wonder what the artifacts are. Oh I wonder who our teammates are gonna be Ren! Maybe we will meet up with that blond guy. Or that red-headed gal. Man wouldn't it be awesome if we teamed up with someone like me?" Nora stopped for a second at Ren's sudden choking fit, who was hunched over like an old man. After making sure he was fine, she continued.

"If only. I mean, we could play together, hunt down pancakes, and-". Nora stopped mid-sentence, gazing at something ahead at them. following her gaze, Ren saw an Ursa stumble into the clearing ahead of them. It looked injured and scarred, as if a metal blade of some sort had recently been slashed against his back. Ren looked back at Nora.

Nora began talking once more. She could keep on talking if an Beowulf was chewing her toes off as she stood in a vat of lava on the moon. "Ahhhhh, poor Ursa." she whined. Ren rolled his eyes. "Only Nora could feel bad for an Ursa." he thought to himself. Meanwhile Nora had continued. "It looks so peaceful, so docile. Almost as if one could ride it..."

Ren glanced at Nora as her sentence wandered off. The grin that started growing on her face and the look in her eyes conveyed to anyone else "I'm so happy with life and bunnies and flowers! Weee!". To Ren it was the look of a sadist that had just invented a new torture method. "Nora..." he started before Nora suddenly bolted to the Ursa.

Another Ursa wandered in while Nora was still running. Ren tried to shout a warning only to watch as Nora, without even noticing the new Ursa, swung Magnhild under her like she hammering a stake, firing as she went. The Ursa unfortunately tried to get under her to swipe at her, only to lose its head at the sight of Nora soaring off safely to the other Ursa. Literally. Nora accidentaly decapitated the Grimm as she pushed off, sending the head spiraling towards Ren. "Nora..." Ren said louder as the head landed at his feet with a digusting _plunk!_

The Ursa had stumbled into the clearing after suddenly losing consciousness early that day. It collapsed to its feet so tired it didn't notice the humans across the clearing. It definetly noticed them when the short orange-haired one landed hard onto its neck. The Ursa tried to rise and roar, only to feel a oh-so-restricting hold around its neck. Scrambling with its claws to detach the offending object, the Ursa began bucking around the clearing.

"Woooo!" Nora yelled as Magnhild kept its grip on the Ursa's throat. The creature had begun bucking around like a mustang, trying to get the thing off its neck. Nora, unlike most, was enjoying the experience. "Yipee-Ka-Yay, little Ursi!" she shouted as the creature began flinging her in earnest, its mask beginning to turn blue. She waved an imaginary hat around as she bounced and slid, laughing all the while.

"NORA!" Ren finally shouted to her, getting her attention. She glanced at him, miffed at her "ride" being interrupted.

"What?"

"We have to go get an artifact, remember?"

"Oh I remember Ren. In fact, before I forget..." Nora turned in her seat and released Magnhild. She instantly grabbed the Ursa's neck fur, made it face the direction of the temple, and slapped its rump. "Let's get going Ren! Last one there is a spoiled pancake!" The Ursa, enraged at this final insult to its Grimmhood, began charging in that direction, smashing trees aside like matchsticks.

"Nora that was not what I meant!" Ren called after her as he started running, only to trip over the other Ursa's head. Ren got back up and kicked the wretched thing aside. During that event Nora was getting farther and farther away. Ren chased after her, following the sounds of destruction.

"I hope for its sake that the Ursa can _bear_ it." Ren thought to himself as he ran over ruined trees, Aura pushed to the max. He groaned as he realized what he just thought.

"I just hope I don't meet anyone punny, or else I would never hear the end of that." He thought as he kept running, the temple within sight and a pile of blond hair within view.

**So how's my second story's first chapter? Good, bad, eh? If any are disappointed, I'm sorry. It's just I need to write other things too, you know? Anyway, review, groan, complain, or slap me over the internet. Whatever works. Just remember to enjoy yourself!**


	2. Nora gets Magnhild, Pt 1

**Hello. Oh dang it really has been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry, my relatives were visiting and I had some personal stuff going on, so sorry to anyone who has been waiting and thank you for waiting this long. I hope I don't disappoint you. Before I start really rambling, on to the reviews!**

**Blackcrowsfrost- Awww thank you. It's little comments like that which make me want to keep on writing. I hope you enjoy the rest of my stories.**

**NeroEveren-Hahaha! If there was one thing I want to do in life, it's to make people laugh. Looks like I did.**

**Tomas44-Thank you, I will. I personally enjoy Nora's antics, and Ren's reactions to them, which is partially why I picked them.**

**FlamingGinger06- In a good way, right? Same here, including the shipping part unfortunately. But hey, what do you sink ships with? Cannons. Oh man that was a bad one. I really need more sleep.**

**Rambling, Ramblio, I don't know, let's just go!**

**...**

**Imagining Nora without Magnhild is like imagining pizza without some sort of cheese. It can be done, but it just isn't the same (no offense to you tofu people.) However all people, even Nora, are born without weapons. How did Nora get Magnhild then? Here's my guess.**

**P.S. Nora is 13 at this point.**

Today is the day. Today is the day of the beginning of salvation , or the start of a bloody doom for every creature on the planet, Grimm, Faunus, and human alike. What day is it? Today is the day Nora Valkyrie finally gets her own weapon.

Nora was, of course, estatic. She had applied to a nearby warrior's school at age 13, was accepted, and informed that she needed a weapon by Monday. Unlike Signal this school didn't require students to build their own weapons, so Nora could spend a whole day shopping, something she loved to do, trying to find the perfect weapon for someone like her, that is, hyperactice and undisciplined.

Nora was so excited, she started bouncing of the walls of her living room. Literally. She would jump, hit a wall, and just rebound off it, repeating the cycle over and over again. Just watching her Mrs. Valkyrie was getting a headache. It didn't help that her husband was bouncing around too.

It was quite a sight. A 6'4 man, bearded and having the body of a warrior, bouncing up and down like a little schoolboy. He even started knocking the furniture around and wacking books off of shelves (not that they read much, the Valkyries). Mid-jump he began humming "This will be the Day". Suddenly a book tumbled off a shelf and smacked him to the head, sending him to the floor. The page the book turned to when it hit the floor was about copyright law.

"Honey?" Mrs. Valkyrie called out hesitantly. Her husband looked up from the ground, rubbing the back of his head. "Perhaps you should... tone it down a bit? After all, you are not the one going to warrior's school, Nora is." Grinning sheepishly while still rubbing his head, he responded "Yes hon, it's just... my little girl is going off to school to learn how to bash, maim, and kill things! I couldn't be more proud!"

Nora, meanwhile, was still hopping about like a rabid bunny, wooping and cheering. At the very moment her dad said those words she landed on a book and slid towards the window at a dangerous speed. She managed to flop off, but the book went up and flying. _Splat!_ It hit a baby Nevermore that was hovering by the open window, killing it instantly.

Mr. Valkyrie stopped for a moment, then grinned. "I stand corrected."

Rolling her eyes, Mrs. Valkyrie started herding her hyperactive husband and daughter out the door. Unlike her family, she was a quiet retiring type. She was clearly her daughter's mother though, for they shared their short stature,build, and green eyes. The orange hair and personality, well, it came from her father.

Out on the street (The Valkyries didn't have a car. With Nora and her dad around, it wouldn't last a day) they set off towards downtown Vale, Nora whistling a jaunty tune.

"Before we get all excited (a little late for that, Mom) let's think this through. I heard about this amazing little weapons shop, supposed to be the best in all Vytal, run by an old man named Qrow. He's alleged-" Mrs. Valyrie had to stop mid-sentence to plug her ears, for Nora had let out an ear-splitting screech.

"Qrow?! You mean, _the Qrow_?! He is amazing! The best ever Momma! I heard he took down a whole Death-Stalker with a toothpick! I heard he made his own scythe that can slash Beowulfs in half just by turning an inch! I heard he single-handedly stopped the invasion of Minstral with only a grape and two oranges! I heard-"

"So you are a big fan of his?" Mrs. Valkyrie butted in, striding past the unconscious forms of those too slow to plug their ears in time. Nora nodded furiously back. "Yes Momma, he is so awesome I even have a statue of a crow with a scythe in its beak dedicated to him! It's in my room! I fall asleep at night staring at it!"

"Hmmm..." Mr. Valkyrie went, stroking his beard. "I was actually wondering about that. I though it was some weird teenage-girl thing." Mrs. Valkyrie stared back at him, disbelief in her eyes. "Really hon? Really? You just thought it was just a teenage-girl thing?" (Yeah Dad! Come on, get with the program!) Mr. Valkyrie held up his hands in defeat. "I said a weird teenage-girl thing! I don't pretend to understand teenage girls! They are more odd than me when I drink coffee for Pete's sake!" Mrs. Valkyrie stopped for a moment, than nodded. "Can't argue with that."

For a while after that they walked in silence, entering downtown Vale. Rounding a corner, Nora squealed and ran forward, tackling someone. The remaing Valkyries dashed forth to help the poor victim, only to see a small boy in green be smothered by their affectionate daughter.

"Ren! Ren!" she sang out, hugging him tightly. The boy didn't react at all, save trying to rise back to his feet. Mr. and Mrs. Valkyrie just smiled at the sight. The quiet shy boy being hounded by a short, energetic, and orange-haired girl relentlessly, yet not complaining one little bit. They had met him a few years back when Nora forcibly dragged him back with her from school one day. Rather than screaming and fighting to run off, he just went with it and joined the family for dinner. Ever since then Nora was the only person he seemed to hang around with. They would say he was her best friend, but they never had heard him say anything back to her while she blabbed on and on ever single day about whatever came to mind. Or just talk, period. In fact, pretty much no one every heard him speak.

"Ren! I got in and I need something to wack stuff with! I can't wait to find it! I'll be all OOOOHHH HERE'S MY PERFECT WEAPON! RIGHT HERE! You may want to know how I will know that, and the answer is... it will be pink! Absolutely perfectly coated with pink! My enemies will tremble and go _Look out its Nora with her super-awesome pink weapon! Run for your lives!_ Hahaha right Ren? What about you Ren? Did you get in?

Ren's only response was to lift up an elaborate envelope with their new school's emblem on it. "Sweet! You're coming too? THis will be awesome! We can bunk together, eat cookies, share secrets, and crush all those in our way! It will be fun Ren! But wait, won't you need a weapon too? I know! Come with us! We're going to go get one right now. It'll be fun, pleeeaaaaassssseee Ren?"

Ren shrugged in a way suggesting _Eh why not?_ and tagged along. Mr. Valkyrie just continued on his merry way while Mrs. Valkyrie was slightly concerned about his family worrying about him. She shook off such concerns and so the group tagged off, one small form dashing and jumping ahead the others, another lagging a bit behind.

"Wooo we're here! We're here! I wonder if I can meet Qrow?! That would be awesome!" Nora voice rang out among the small courtyard where Qrow's shop, _The Qrow's Nest_, resided. "Let's go in, let's go in! I want to find my new baby! WOOOO!" Nora shouted as she ran into the shop, dragging Ren by the arm behind her. Mr. and Mrs. Valkyrie rolled their eyes, then followed them into the dark shop.

**Soooo...it's a two-parter... not the best after-hiatus writing practice, but hey. I'm weird like that. However, I will try to do better about uploading stuff. I don't have a reason not to write currently, so... yeah. Rambling. On that note, **_**Au Revoir!**_** Have a nice, er, some point in the Earth's rotation? Something along those lines.**

**Edit: Thanks Ubersupersloth. Those typos passed me by. Thanks for pointing them out.**


	3. Nora gets Magnhild, Pt 2

**Hello. Man my track record for uploading stuff stinks. Sigh. Well I'm doing it now, so... review time, yes?**

**FlamingGinger06- Thanks. I hope you're still enjoying my stuff, if you are even still reading it. At this point, I wouldn't blame you. Also, who is Maka? Sorry, I'm one of those "Un-edjumacated" guys when it comes to pop culture.**

**Ubersupersloth- Thanks for pointing out those typos. I went back and fixed them, along with a few other ones that I noticed.**

**blackcrowsfrost-Thanks and sorry. I hoped that too. But, as life dictates, stuff can and will delay you. A little variation of Murphy's law. So, I'm sorry.**

**Tomas44- You are welcome. I hope can keep that up for you.**

**A lot of thanks in so short a time. I really need to think of wittier responses. So, while I do that, why don't you read the next chapter, hmmm?**

* * *

The elder Valkyries blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness and to get rid of the dust in their eyes (fortunately, not the explosive time [though Nora would have loved that]). The shop was a small cramped space, with rows upon rows of shelves chock-full of neccesary supplies for various Hunters, Huntresses, and trained pastry chefs. Weapons of many varieties, from swords to halberds to axes (oh my!), sat upon the shelves along with rolling pins, various straps and sheathes, other such things. Near the back was a door leading to a back courtyard with the checkout desk only a few steps away, coated with, yes, more weapons. It was a shop Nora was born to visit.

The few seconds of distraction examining said shop gave said girl ample time to dash off, dragging the helpless boy in green behind her.

"Wait!" Mrs. Valkyrie shouted, craning her neck to keep her little ball of excitement in sight.

"Relax, honey. What could possibly go wrong?" Mr. Valkyrie tried to reassure his wife.

She raised an eyebrow at her husband and gestured at the surronding shelfs, filled with sharp weapons, heavy weights, and explosive Dust vials (yes, this time they are explosive).

Realization struck his face, then fear. "Snap." Off he went, scambling to catch up to his lovable accidently-deadly daughter. "Wait Nora! Come back! Watch out for... well, yourself!"

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Mrs. Valkyrie set off towards her closest family members. "Go to combat school, he said. It'll be good for her, he said." She thought that, then snorted. "She hasn't even seen the school yet and she's already putting everyone in a three-block radius in mortal danger." Then again, she was like that before the acceptance letter, except instead of three blocks it was only one and a half.

Meanwhile, during her parent's conversation about the safety of anyone near Nora, the orange-haired girl in question was having the time of her life. She zoomed around, still holding Ren in a death-grip, ooohhing and awwing at the various swords, maces, and axes, all the while unitentionally avoiding her frightened father

"Lookie, Ren! A sword that lights on fire! I like it! I could run around going _swoosh! _and _swish!_ everywhere, burning through wood and flesh alike! Everyone would love it! It'll be awesome! And, ooohhh, an axe that absorbs and explodes various types of Dust! I will go _KABOOM! _everywhere! And, and, a spear that morphs into an assault rifle! I'll be all like _pow-pow-pow_, scattering my foes underfoot, crushing all those who oppose me! MWA-HA-HA-HAAA!

Let it said that Nora is sometimes a little disturbing.

Ren, meanwhile, only looked around the dark shop with a nonchalant glance, absently rubbing his sleeves. All of those big and bulky weapons didn't seem to interest him, but for some reason the small and more hand-to-hand devices seemed to grab his attention.

Suddenly, amidst a cheering Nora and a frantic father chasing her around, a voice stopped them in the middle of their tracks. "May I help you?" it said, sounding kind but serious. Nora turned and immediately squealed. "Qrow! Your Qrow! May I have your autograph?! Is that your scythe?! Wow it's sooooo coooolllll! Can I touch it?! Please?! PLEASE?!". Nora went on like that for a minute, running her mouth off even more than usual.

Qrow, on the other hand, only gave her a soft smile and gestured for her to calm down, which only served to rile her up some more. Qrow was surprisingly short for a master Hunter, standing about a inch or two below a standard citizen. Strapped to his back was a massive scythe whose main body was black and accented with gray, with the top part of the blade shaped to look like a massive black wing. His hair was grey flecked with black and he had a small beard covering his chin. Lastly he wore a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved button-up shirt, and a large workman's apron draping down to his knees.

"Yes we do, and I take you are Qrow based on my daughter's, er, reaction?" Mrs. Valkyrie asked as she stepped up to the man, for her husband was _still_ chasing a ranting Nora around the small albiet deadly shop. The man kinda cocked his head, looked down, and poked himself in the stomach. He looked up again and grinned.

"Last time I checked, which was three seconds ago, yup. Sorry about not coming to help you folks earlier, I had to deal with this little lady trying to sneak off again with one of my swords." he responded apologetically, motioning downwards to his leg. Blinking, Mrs. Valykrie looked down and saw a small girl clinging to his pant leg adorned with a red cape. "My niece, Ruby." Qrow continued before leaning down and attempting to pry the said neice off his legs. "Can you please get off my leg Ruby?! We have customers!" The girl shook her head stubbornly and just held on even tighter. Sighing, Qrow turned back to his potential customer. "She's just a little shy around strangers but she loves coming down here to help me with the weapons. She's my little weapons-nut." While saying this he had bent down and started rubbing the girl's head much to her chargin. "Anyways, sorry to ramble on and on, so what do you need ma'am?"

Before Mrs. Valkyrie could respond, Nora dashed over and started jabbering to Ruby. "Hiya! My name's Nora! What's your name?"

"R-Ruby..." the girl (who, at this time, hasn't even shifted her face away from Qrow's leg much less loosen her grip on it) stammered out.

"Nice to meetcha Ruby! So Qrow's your uncle? That's so awesome! You get to play with all these weapons! Lucky! Can I be Qrow's niece too?" Nora pouted out, much to her mother's chargin and Qrow's amusement. Ruby, though, had turned her head a little so that she could see Nora out of the corner of her eye.

"Y-you l-like weapons too?" Ruby asked in disbelief. Nora nodded furiously and said "Yes sirree! They're awesome! Sooo awesome! In fact, that's why I'm here! To get one! Can you help me find one?! All of these ones are cool, buuuuttt... they don't seem to go be _KA-POW!-_y enough, you know? Please?! PLEASE?!"

Ruby nodded, only to widen her eyes in suprise and fear when Nora grabbed her hand and stared dragging her away from Qrow and deeper into the shop. "Great, let's go!" Nora shouted, ignoring the stammering protests of the small red-wearing girl. Ren only stared at them for a sec before running after them.

Mrs. Valkyrie sighed and turned to face Qrow again. Before she could say anything or begin apologizing to kingdom come, Qrow held up his hand and smiled in an amused manner. "First weapon?" he asked, getting a gloomy nod in return. "Just got the letter?". Again, the nod. "Twelve?". Nod. "Excitable, lovable, destructive?" At this point Mrs. Valkyrie didn't bother nodding anymore, just hung her head down. "Well I think I have the perfect weapon for her. Shall we go after her before she rips my niece part in her excitement?" Mrs. Valkyrie finally looked up and said "Please, let's.".

Before the two could set off, they heard a loud scream and Mr. Valkyrie shouting in triumph " I finally caught you Nora! I can finally protect you from yourself!"

Mrs. Valkyrie glanced sideways at Qrow and asked, in all seriousness, "May we also get a leash for my husband?"

Qrow looked thoughtful for a second, nodded slowly, and said "I think I could set you up with something for that."

Deeper within the dark shop, holding a struggling Nora within his arms, Mr. Valkyrie shuddered.

* * *

**Woo finally finished a chapter! Now if I can ever finish this little mini-story that would be great. Ah, well, baby steps, baby steps. So how did you all like it? Was it worth the wait? Whether or not it was, I will finish this little mini-story. That I promise. And believe me I will finish it much, much, MUCH sooner than this chaper. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this, if not oh well, and adios. Have a nice...err... insert relevant phrase here!**


End file.
